Conventionally, as a sealing device, one described in JP-A-2002-178013 (patent document 1) is known.
This sealing device is disposed in a roll neck supporting bearing of a work roll of a rolling mill. Specifically, this bearing has an inner ring, an outer ring, and tapered rollers, and the inner ring has a first inner ring and a second inner ring. An axial end surface of the first inner ring and an axial end surface of the second inner ring are abutted against each other in the axial direction. An annular groove is provided on outer peripheral surfaces of the axially abutted portions of the inner ring.
This sealing device is disposed in the annular groove. This sealing device is comprised of an annular metal core portion extending in an axial direction of the inner ring and an elastic portion fixed to this metal core portion. The elastic portion has a first seal lip which is in contact with an outer peripheral surface of the first inner ring and a second seal lip which is in contact with an outer peripheral surface of the second inner ring. Further, the sealing device has a third seal lip which is in contact with an axial end surface of the first inner ring and a fourth seal lip which is contact with an axial end surface of the second inner ring.
This sealing device prevents the entry into the interior of the bearing of cooling water and rolling oil which enters the annular groove after passing from the roll neck side between the abutted first and second inner rings.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2002-178013 (FIG. 1)